


Any Which Way

by wreathed



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fade to Black, Ficlet, Fire, M/M, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Which Way

There is a fire.

Nobody was in there. Nobody is hurt. Nobody screams. Only the crack of charred wood can be heard, and the sounds of London everyday.

Flames lick steadily around four walls, hot and astonishing. They might fan out like some great bird’s wings and mean danger later. Might not.

This is what Sherlock sees. So rare for him to visualise things in any other way than how they really are.

*

“Stop thinking,” John murmurs low against his ear, eyes wide open and skin as flushed as anything. “Just stop thinking for one fucking second, or we won’t be doing this again.”

And so Sherlock lets John push him up against the wall and get too close, lets his body and mind burn bright then turn to cinders, because danger is always better than boring.


End file.
